


Garden

by SomeCosmicDissapointment



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, a little smooch, some light banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25376431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeCosmicDissapointment/pseuds/SomeCosmicDissapointment
Summary: Virgil show's Logan his garden (yes literally this is not an innuendo!) and fluff happens.Really this is just me trying to improve explanations of scenery and stop this idea from plaguing me but hey, I found out more about different types of plants.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Garden

**Author's Note:**

> :)

Virgil appeared to be a mix of excited and apprehensive as he dragged Logan to an unknown location. Knowing Virgil, he most likely expected to be judged for whatever it was he was planning to show, or he had thought up all the ways Logan would mock him. However nonsensical those beliefs may be, Logan understood that it was near impossible for Virgil to not overthink and so he merely smiled reassuringly at him, opposed to rationalising through his thoughts as they normally would. 

Virgil laughed nervously as they ascended the staircase, “Sorry. My room’s a pretty messy.”  
“It’s not a problem, Virgil. Though I doubt it’s as bad as you think.” Logan waved off.  
“Okay,” he drawled septically, “but prepare yourself.” He joked with a raised eyebrow and small smirk.

They entered Virgil’s room, now quite a familiar place to Logan. Just as he predicted, it was not nearly as messy as Virgil had insinuated. There was clutter surrounding the desk and a few bits of crumbled paper on the floor but apart from that, it was obvious the anxious side had cleaned up.

Virgil closed the door behind him, double checking that he locked the door in case Remus tried to leave some ‘gift’ in his room again, before pointing to another door a little further away. 

Passing by the desk Logan did the customary greeting to Virgil’s plastic spider. It was an odd tradition but Virgil insisted he respect her, as plastic as she may be. As Virgil passed, he also gave her a light pet and then took the lead once more.

The black door stood in front of them, engraved with little vine designs that one would miss at a glance. Virgil took a deep breath before turning to face Logan. Neither spoke but had a non-verbal communication by looks alone. Virgil’s nerves for this unexplained venture were very visible but Logan reciprocated by softening his features and taking his hand. The affirmation of no judgement seemed to be successful as Virgil turned back to the door and ripped it open – utilising his ‘like a bandaid’ method.

They were greeted with the sight of a silver balcony, decorated with white flowers and black stems. The rails were intricately designed with carved vines and old unknown runes. A stone stairwell led down to a rock path, some moss growing on the edges and ivy consuming the sides of the wall and railing. To the right of the path ran a creek, leading to a medium sized pond adorned with white and yellow flowers on lilly-pads and sweet-flag plants glowing along the edges. 

The water sparkled with the stars and reflected the moonlight steaming down through the willow and wisteria trees while spider webs hung and glistened, catching the light and painting a glimmer effect between the plants.

Logan failed to stop his jaw dropping and eyes widening as Virgil looked over and snorted at his reaction.  
“Star struck?” He smirked.  
“y-yes.” Logan stuttered, still captivated by the beauty.  
“So, you like it?” He grinned hopefully.  
“It’s beautiful Virgil.” He nodded, “Did you do this?”  
“The main parts of the garden formed themselves, yeah, but I did fix it up a bit.” He shrugged, “Come on, let’s go down.”

The walked down, avoiding the slippery moss and reaching the end of the path. The grass was dark but soft as Logan walked, barefoot, across it. In the space under the balcony was a little seating area.

A swing chair hung down, surrounded with white camellia shrubs and dark red rose shrubs. Purple geraniums clung to the poles holding the chair up and the stone wall was barely noticeable behind a sea of green.

As Virgil walked over to take a seat, Logan noticed the violet butterfly landing on the arm rest, only to fly away as Virgil moved closer. More butterflies of black, purple, white, blue and some reds congregated on the shrubs or floated off into the open areas, giving little pops of colour throughout the serene portrait. 

Logan took a seat next to Virgil who lightly swung them back and forth. They sat in silence for a while, enjoying the space around them and each other’s silent company. After a while, Logan started to stare at the anxious side instead of the garden.

It wasn’t long before Virgil realised and turned to face him with a raised eyebrow.

“See something you like?” He snickered good-naturedly.  
“Yes. The garden is indeed a lovely sight.” Logan smirked back.  
“Oh, shut up.” Virgil pushed him half-heartedly. 

They smiled at another as Logan leant forward, Virgil mirroring him, until their lips were nearly touching.

“Thank you for trusting me with this place.” Logan murmured.  
“I trust you more than anyone.” He whispered back, “but tell anyone and I’ll tell Remus you want to play with him more often.”

Logan just rolled his eyes and closed the gap between them.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this short little thing. :D


End file.
